Afterimage Strike
}} Afterimage Strike (残像ストライク) is a technique in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and the ''Raging Blast'' series in which the user distracts his/her opponent with an Afterimage Technique. When the opponent attacks the false image, the user dodges the attack. The Afterimage Strike allows the user to dodge more than once. It lasts for 15 seconds. Overview Like the regular Afterimage Technique, the Afterimage Strike involves the user moving quickly enough to create a false image of themselves, confusing the opponent and leaving them open to attack. However, the Afterimage Strike creates significantly higher numbers of illusory forms than the Afterimage Technique. Thus, while the Afterimage Technique is more of a reactionary defense used to catch opponents off-guard, the Afterimage Strike has more use as a means to create openings in an opponent's defense as a prelude to an offensive. Usage Jackie Chun performs the Afterimage Strike while battling Krillin during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Witnessing this, Goku manages to adapt this technique in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, and is able to produce more afterimages than Jackie Chun, fooling him with his own attack. While Goku is trying to grab the Sacred Water from Korin, he uses the Afterimage Strike, but Korin tricks Goku to make him reveal himself. Korin then counters Goku by making an afterimage of his own for the young warrior to falsely attack. Shortly after the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku uses the Afterimage Strike against Tambourine. Dabura uses a demonic version of the technique during his battle against Gohan, the Afterimage Sorcery (残像 魔術 'Zanzō Majutsu').1 After Gohan dodged his Evil Flame, Dabura uses the technique to dodge Gohan's counterattack. Reappearing on the other side of the battlefield, Dabura arrogantly says "Looking for me?!" and he fires the Evil Impulse to blast Gohan into the ocean. Although Goku, Gohan, and Krillin are all capable of performing the same move, Gohan still falls for the technique, leaving the green robe around his outfit ruined. Video Game Appearances Afterimage Strike was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series, where it is a Blast 1 technique used by several fighters. The technique lasts for 15 seconds, during which time the user automatically dodges any and all attacks that would have otherwise hit them. It is one of Master Roshi's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes, called by its original name Multiple Afterimage Fist (多重残像拳). He uses Afterimage Strike, and the real Roshi kicks the opponent away. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Afterimage Strike is a Super Skill used by GT Goku and Beerus. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior while training under Beerus. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Afterimage Strike returns as a Super Skill used by GT Goku, Beerus, and SSJ4 Gogeta. It can also be randomly obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 81: "Wake Up!". After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Beerus' custom skillset after it has been purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. As part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, Dabura utilizes Afterimage Sorcery as part of his Evil Blast Ultimate Skill where he uses Afterimage Sorcery to trick the opponent with an illusion and if attacked with a melee attack he will dodge and counterattack with Evil Blast just like he did during his fight with Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Evil Blast can be obtained as a reward by the Future Warrior in New Parallel Quest: "The Majin Revival Plan" where it is dropped randomly by Dabura after he is defeated during an Ultimate Finish (which triggers by clearing the quest in under 10 minutes). In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, this technique appears in the game as the counter animation for both Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta. Gallery Db108-04.jpg|Afterimage Strike References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ 2.00 2.01 2.02 2.03 2.04 2.05 2.06 2.07 2.08 2.09 2.10 2.11''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 # ↑ Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Category:Techniques Category:Defensive Techniques